Graduadas y con 18
by Ivis.Cullen
Summary: Bella y Rose desean fervientemente a los hermanos Cullen, el entrenador y su asistente. Todo puede pasar cuando te gradúas y sales a celebrar con tus amigos a un pub. ¿Quién diría que el sexi estudiante de medicina y asistente del entrenador te deseaba desde el primer día en que te vio? Todos Humanos. One shot. Lemon caliente.


**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, pero la historia es complemente mía.**

**Summary:** Bella y Rose desean fervientemente a los hermanos Cullen, el entrenador y su asistente. Todo puede pasar cuando te gradúas y sales a celebrar con tus amigos a un pub. ¿Quién diría que el sexi estudiante de medicina y asistente del entrenador te deseaba desde el primer día en que te vio? Todos Humanos. One. Shot. Lemon caliente.

**Este shot está dedicado a mi querida Scarlett M., cariño te quiero y gracias por tu confianza.**

* * *

.

**Graduadas y con 18.**

**.**

* * *

—¡Por fin! —chilló Rose y todos reímos fuertemente.

—¡Finalmente soy libre! —chilló Ángela, cosa que nos sorprendió un poco, ya que ella nunca gritaba. Debió notar nuestro mutismo, por que nos miró exaltada—. ¡Qué! ¡Somos libres por fin, no más maestros o director, no más clases y tenemos vacaciones!

—¡Vacaciones! —chillamos todos, tirando los cuadernos al aire y abrazándonos efusivamente, incluso a compañeros con los cuales nunca habíamos cruzado una palabra.

—¡Universidad! —todos miramos fijamente a Riley, alzando nuestras cejas, pero él simplemente sonrió abiertamente—. Fiestas, chicas, chicos, fútbol, fraternidades, sin padres y libres —enumeró y toda la clase le aplaudió, gritando con euforia.

—¡Fiestas! —gritamos junto con Rosalie, mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de infantes. Hoy era nuestro último día de clases en el instituto y sólo nos bastaba la graduación del día de mañana y seríamos libres por dos meses. Dos putos meses sin levantarse a las 7 a.m., dos jodidos meses sin ver al profesor Banner y al profesor Clark, dos malditos meses sin ver al puto Director Harrison y a su putilla secretaria—. ¡Tendremos dos exquisitos y excitantes meses de puras fiestas, mierda! —chillé encima de la silla y todos gritaron vigorosamente.

—¡Vámonos! —chilló Tanya y yo asentí, bajando con cuidado y tomando mis cosas. Mis amigos me esperaban en la puerta de la sala, gritando y alzando continuamente sus brazos. Todo el instituto estaba vuelto loco—. ¡Extrañaré al profesor de artes! —comentó Tanya cuando llegamos junto con nuestro grupo, las chicas asentimos vigorosamente.

—El profesor Black es el ser humano más caliente que puede existir, ya quisiera que él me moldeara con su arcilla… —comentó Leah y todas chillamos, causando que los chicos nos miraran confusamente. Somos chicas, qué esperan.

—Ya quisiera que el entrenador Cullen tonificara mi cuerpo… —añadió Rosalie y yo la comprendí. Que daría por que el asistente del entrenador me tonificara…

—¡Fiesta privada en mi casa, chicas! —susurró Riley y nosotras asentimos. Mañana nos graduábamos, había sido una decisión del directorio en conjunto con los profesores que saliéramos el jueves, para así ellos poder decorar el gimnasio el día viernes y graduarnos en la noche.

—Yo te llevo, Bella —ofreció Rose y yo asentí. Abracé rápidamente a Tanya, Ángela, Kate y Leah, dejando a los chicos para el final—. ¡Jasper, vamos! —mi mejor amigo miró a su melliza con vergüenza, él odiaba que Rose, quien era dos minutos mayor, lo retara frente a los chicos. Abracé rápidamente a Riley, Demetri, Mike y Alec, prometiendo que los vería esta noche.

—¡No faltes, Swan! —chilló Tanya y yo rodé los ojos.

—¿Cuándo he faltado, Denali? —todos rieron y ella sonrió. Era mi mejor amiga desde que llegó a Forks, hace 4 años. Kate también era mi mejor amiga, era un año menor que su hermana, Tanya, y aun así se juntaba con nosotros. Ángela había sido mi amiga desde el jardín de infantes junto con Rose y Jasper, pero Leah lo era desde hace 2 años, desde que volvió de Chicago con su familia.

—¡Por fin! —volvió a chillar Rose en el convertible. Reí junto a Jazz, quien iba en el asiento trasero—. Estoy desesperada, quiero irme de este pueblo y comenzar la universidad.

—¡Sólo dos meses! —Dijimos al unísono con mi mejor amigo, provocando la risa de Rosalie—. Quiero que nos mudemos pronto a Seattle y hacer las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol, quiero estar en una fraternidad e ir a fiestas todos los días —añadió Jasper. Rodé los ojos divertida.

—Eres un suelto, Jazzy —lo molesté y él rio—. ¿Cómo podrás ir todos los días a fiestas? Yo creo que 3 veces por semana, tienes que mantener la beca deportiva y estudiar. Medicina nos hará mierda si no nos colocamos las pilas desde el primer año —ambos, junto con Demetri y Riley, íbamos a estudiar medicina, pero con distintas especializaciones. Rose, Tanya y Alec estudiarían Ingeniería, sin embargo Rose y Alec harían la automotriz, mientras que Tanya hará civil. Ángela estudiará Leyes, mientras que Leah y Mike estudiarán Arquitectura. Éramos un grupo bastante combinado.

—Sólo espero que este mes pase rapidísimo, quiero ir a decorar nuestro departamento e ir a inscribirnos a la universidad… tantas cosas que hacer —sonreí hacia mi amiga, ella era tan melodramática.

—Seattle está a 4-5 horas, Rosie, pronto comenzaremos con todas las cosas —la tranquilicé—. Ahora, sólo disfruta. ¡Salimos del puto instituto! —chillé y ambos me acompañaron. Jasper alargó su brazo hacia el estéreo y colocó nuestro CD, subiendo el volumen hasta el máximo. Si Charlie nos viera en estos momentos nos multaría, pero hoy le tocaba hacer guardia nocturna, por lo que se encontraba en casa descansando.

Todos nos mudaríamos a Seattle, habíamos decidido mantenernos juntos y postular a la Universidad de Seattle. Nuestros padres eran algo acomodados, por lo que nos pudieron dar la facilidad de tener departamentos. Como éramos 10, habíamos decidido tener dos departamentos. Tendríamos uno las chicas, las cuales somos 5, el cual era lo suficientemente grande para nosotras, pero también caro, por lo que al ser 5 podíamos reunir lo suficiente para pagarlo. Los chicos tendrían otro departamento, en el mismo edificio que nosotras, por lo que su situación era la misma. Los departamentos quedaban a 10 minutos de la Universidad y ha 5 de toda actividad nocturna, por lo que estábamos en nuestra salsa.

Mi casa quedaba a 5 minutos de distancia de la de los mellizos Hale, por lo que ellos siempre me venían a buscar o a dejar, dejándome con nula oportunidad de usar mi jeep.

Mi familia no era millonaria, pero teníamos lo suficiente para estar cómodos. Mi abuela materna, Marie Dwayer, nos había dejado una herencia a todos. A Reneé le había dejado el 25%, al igual que a Charlie, mientras que a mí me había dejado el 50%. Mis padres me costearían la universidad, ya que medicina no era una carrera barata, por lo que habían dejado que yo me costeara mis libros y me comprara un jeep fantástico. Mi cuenta bancaría no había sufrido casi ningún daño, mi abuela había sido millonaria y ella había recibido lo mismo de su esposo.

—Nos vemos esta noche, chicos —besé rápidamente sus mejillas y me bajé del bmw.

—¿Te pasamos a buscar? —negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

—Quiero manejar a mi bebé —ambos rieron y asintieron. Jasper saltó hacia el asiento del pasajero, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Rose, y la rubia aceleró exquisitamente su convertible—. ¡Mamá, papá, llegué! —grité, tirando mis llaves en el canastillo de mimbre que había junto a la puerta. La casa estaba en total silencio, cosa rara, ya que Reneé siempre tenía puesta su fantástica música de los '80 o Charlie tenía su colección de Rock and Roll. Fruncí mis cejas, sacando mi celular del bolsillo, deberían estar en casa. La patrulla estaba en la entrada y las llaves del mercedes de mamá estaban en el cesto.

—¡Bebé! —chilló mamá, saliendo de la cocina llena de harina, y yo me sonrojé furiosamente.

—¡Mamá! —Miré a todos lados, tratando de ver si había alguien más en casa—. No me digas bebé, tengo 18 años, mamá —reclamé con un puchero, causando la risa de mi mamá. Rodé los ojos y sonreí.

—Siempre serás mi bebé, Isabella —susurró y yo me acerqué para abrazarla, sin importarme la harina que traía encima—. Te voy a extrañar, cariño, te irás de casa y no puedo creer que estés tan grande… Siento como si fuera ayer cuando estabas diciendo mi nombre y aprendiendo a caminar… —susurró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sentí un nudo de culpabilidad en mi estómago y mis ojos se empañaron también.

—Mamá, en Forks no hay universidad… —bromeé y ella sonrió débilmente—. Siempre seré tu bebé, mami, vendré cada fin de semana que pueda. ¡Estaré a sólo 5 horas!

—Lo sé, bebé, es sólo que es difícil imaginar que no gritaras cada vez que llegues del instituto, que no chillaremos juntas cuando suene una canción que nos guste a las dos, que tendré que ver sola las películas románticas —enumeró y sollozó débilmente—. Es sólo que te extrañaré, cariño, es sólo eso. Sé que tienes que volar y vivir tu vida, comenzar cosas nuevas, enamorarte —ya lo hice mamá— y vivir nuevas experiencias, pero promete que no te olvidaras de nosotros y que no irás por mal camino. Bebé, la universidad y grandes ciudades cambia mucho a la gente.

—Reneé, eres mi mamá —sonrió y yo la abracé fuertemente. Rara vez ella dejaba que yo la abrazara tanto, era un poco quisquillosa con el contacto físico extremo—. Te amo, mami, te llamaré todos los días y vendré a visitarte cada vez que pueda.

—Lo sé —sonrió y se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, dejando rastro de harina en todo su rostro. Reímos fuertemente ante eso—. Estoy haciendo un pastel para ti, acabas de terminar el instituto, bebé.

—¡Lo sé! —Chillé y la seguí hacia la cocina, en donde me acomodé en las sillas de la mesa de desayuno—. Riley hará una pequeña junta en su casa esta noche. ¿Puedo ir? —tenía bien claro que no me mandaba sola, a pesar de tener 18 años, seguía manteniendo en alto la autoridad y respeto de mis padres.

—Por supuesto que sí —sonreí ante eso, mientras que ella comenzaba a rellenar el pastel—. Desde el martes que no veo a mi ahijado, tienes que decirle que venga mañana —Riley Biers era el ahijado de mis padres, ya que Brendan y Tracy Biers son los mejores amigos de mis padres desde el instituto, por lo que ellos eran mis padrinos y mis padres eran los de Riley.

—Se lo diré, mamá —tomé rápidamente mi celular y le mandé el mensaje a Riley, burlándome en el proceso. Yo iba casi todos los días a su casa, mis padrinos no podían reclamarle eso de mí—. ¿Dónde está papá? —ya eran casi las 6 y él tenía turno a las 8, por lo que era raro que no estuviera paseándose por la casa, en toalla o buscando su uniforme. Era bastante escandaloso cuando se bañaba.

—Está arriba bañándose, debe estar por bajar y salir al patio a buscar su uniforme —pude imaginarme que estaba rodando los ojos, incluso cuando me estaba dando la espalda. Sentí como mi celular vibraba en la encimera y sonreí al ver que era Riley.

_Iré mañana a almorzar, bebé. Dile a mami Reneé que me perdone._

_Ri._

Reneé, Riley, Jasper y Charlie eran los únicos que podían decirme bebé, ya que yo les decía de la misma manera a ellos o sus padres le decían igual. Cómico.

—Riley vendrá a almorzar mañana, mamá —le comenté y ella sonrió—. Llevaré mi jeep esta noche, prometo manejar con cuidado.

—Por favor, bebé, hazlo con cuidado y también tie… —fue interrumpida por el grito de Charlie y yo rodé los ojos.

—¡Reneé, dónde están mis botas! —sonreí y lo vi pararse en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina con una toalla en su cadera. Fruncí mis cejas con asco y chillé fuertemente, tapando mis ojos en el proceso.

—¡Papá! —sentí la risa de mis progenitores y volví a chillar—. ¡Tápate!

—¡Bebé! —Gritó él y yo rodé los ojos, aún cubiertos—. Pero que cocinera… —susurró y me tapé los oídos, dejando mis ojos abiertos.

—Sheriff… —abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos al ver como mi mamá se acercaba lentamente a Charlie, abrazándolo por el cuello y besando su barbilla.

—¡Mamá! —chillé de nuevo. Ellos me ignoraron, por lo que me levanté rápidamente de la isleta y caminé hacia ellos, separándolos con fuerza—. ¡Que asco, por favor! —grité y ellos sonrieron.

—¿Cómo crees que naciste, bebé? —comentó Reneé y yo abrí mi boca sorprendida. La risa de Charlie me dio de lleno en el oído y me sonrojé furiosamente, avergonzada por ellos.

—¡Mamá, papá, búsquense un hotel! —chillé, saliendo rápidamente de la cocina, donde ellos reían fuertemente—. ¡Asqueroso! —siempre había encontrado repugnante que ellos se besaran frente a mí, ya que me sentía tan incómoda.

.

.

—¡Oh, bebé! —me saludó mi madrina y yo me sonrojé. Sentí la risa de mi padrino y de Riley, además de mis amigos, en la sala, por lo que supuse debieron haber escuchado a Tracy.

—Hola, tía Tray —ella sonrió y me abrazó fuertemente. Nos habíamos visto ayer, pero era como si no viniera en años—. Yo también la extrañé —susurré y ella rio fuertemente.

—Ya verás que sí me extrañarán en dos meses más —asentí con un puchero y me colgué de su cuello.

—¿Qué haré sin sus galletitas de fresa, mami Tracy? —Sollocé falsamente, provocando que ella me pegara en las costillas—. Sabes que te extrañare, mami.

—Lo sé, bebé, no sé que harán junto con mi bebé. Morirán de hambre.

—¡Mamá! —chilló Riley y yo reí silenciosamente. Mi madrina me tomó fuertemente de la mano y me guío hacia la sala, donde se encontraban mi padrino, Riley, Jasper, Rose, Alec y Demetri. Sonreí hacia ellos, pero fui a saludar a mi padrino primero.

—¡Bebé! —saludó él y yo me sonrojé, haciendo un puchero. Mi padrino se levantó rápidamente y me abrazó con cariño, él realmente era como un segundo padre para mí.

—Tío Bren —susurré y ambos sonreímos. Saludé rápidamente a mis amigos y me senté en el brazo del sillón donde estaba sentado Riley. Vi cómo mi madrina tomaba su abrigo y su cartera, mientras que mi padrino sacaba las llaves de su mercedes del cesto y ayudaba a su esposa a colocarse en abrigo. Sonreí ante eso, después de 25 años de casados seguían locamente enamorados. Lo mismo que mis padres. Iugh.

—Bien, chicos, nos vamos. Llegaremos un poco tarde, por lo que quiero orden y discreción —todos asentimos antes las palabras de ella y mi madrina sonrió—. Bebés —nos miró a Riley y a mí, provocando el sonrojo en ambos. Nuestros amigos se rieron discretamente, ocultándolo con tos—, los dejo a cargo, Por favor, no provoquen disturbios y si beberán, manejen con cuidado o simplemente se quedan. ¿Entendido? —todos asentimos y ella sonrió. Mi padrino nos miró fijamente a ambos, dándonos a entender que era nuestra responsabilidad. Tracy nos lanzó un beso a ambos y se giró junto con su esposo, dejándonos completamente solos.

—Bien —comentó Rose y todos sonreímos.

—¿Quién quiere pizza y cerveza? —todos alzamos los brazos ante la pregunta de Riley y él sonrió—. Bella, acompáñame a pedir la pizza —asentí y me levanté rápidamente, siguiéndolo hacia la cocina.

—Quiero pizza de peperoni y piña, Ri —le comenté mientras me sentaba en la encimera, viendo como él tomaba el teléfono inalámbrico que había en su cocina. Él asintió y marcó el número—. ¿Compraste cerveza esta tarde?

—Sí, pasé a la tienda de los Stanley junto con Alec —rodé los ojos y él sonrió, acercándose lentamente—. Supongo que mi mamá ya sabía que íbamos a tomar, es imposible que Margaret Stanley no le haya dicho sobre eso.

—Debiste haber ido a la tienda de La Push —le regañé y él rodó los ojos.

—Tengo 18 años, bebé, puedo comprar cerveza en la pequeña y única tienda del pueblo —alcé una ceja ante su tono y él sonrió brillantemente. Era tan guapo—. Buenas noches, quisiera pedir 5 pizzas XL —sonreí cuando se colocó frente a mí, por lo que abrí mis piernas, dejándolo posicionarse entre ellas.

—Pide bebidas también —le susurré y él asintió. Pasé mis brazos por su cintura y él bajó su cabeza, pegando su frente con la mía.

—Eric —traté de ocultar mi sonrisa, pero por la mirada que me dio Riley no lo logré demasiado. Riley odiaba a Eric, sobretodo por que todos los días me invitaba a salir a mí o a Leah—. Soy Riley Biers —sentí unos murmullos al otro lado de la línea—. Quiero 10 pizzas y 3 bebidas de 2 litros. Sí, sí —suspiró y yo acaricié suavemente su espalda—. Dos coca colas y una fanta. Te dictaré los ingredientes de las pizzas —murmuró tenso, desordenando su cabellera rubia—. Quiero que 5 tengan extra queso, peperoni y jamón. 3 tienen que tener extra queso, pollo y champiñones —hice una mueca ante eso y Riley sonrió, besando suavemente mi frente —, y las otras dos tienen que tener extra queso, peperoni y piña…

—No quiero extra queso, pídela con aceituna —interrumpí y él asintió.

—Mejor ponle... —sentí cómo su cuerpo y su mandíbula se tensaban, por lo que me pregunté que le habrá dicho nuestro ex compañero—. Sí, ella está aquí —alcé mis cejas ante eso—. No, no te la pasaré —añadió y yo sonreí —. Se supone que estás en tu horario de trabajo, Yorky, si sigues hablando de mi chica iré a hablar con el gerente, el cual es el mejor amigo de mis padres, y le diré lo que me preguntas por teléfono —sonreí abiertamente ante su tono amenazante y Riley me miró frustrado. Me acerqué un poco a él y besé rápidamente sus labios, haciendo que sonriera y se relajara entre mis piernas—. Sí, a las dos últimas cámbiale el extra queso por aceituna.

—Bella, Riley, llegaron… —giré mi cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina y Rosalie se calló al ver que todavía estábamos pidiendo las pizzas—. Lo siento, no sabía que seguía al teléfono —susurró y se acercó lentamente hacia nosotros—. Acaban de llegar Tanya, Kate. Ángela me llamó para decirme que llegaba junto con Leah y Mike en unos minutos.

—Perfecto, acabamos de pedir 10 pizzas y 3 bebidas —ella sonrió y miró como Riley seguía hablando por teléfono.

—¿Dónde están las cervezas? —me preguntó y Riley la miró con una sonrisa.

—En el lugar de siempre, Rosie —contestó y mi mejor amiga rodó los ojos. Se encaminó hacia el frigorífico y abrió la parte de abajo, dejándonos a la vista 3 six pack de Heineken. Me moví un poco de la encimera, provocando que Riley me mirara confundido.

—La ayudaré a llevar a la sala, bebé —él hizo un puchero y yo rodé los ojos. Esperé a que él terminara de hablar con Eric.

—Elterich Ave #534 —indicó y luego rodó los ojos—. Gracias —sonreí cuando cortó la llamada y él me miró frustrado.

—Déjalo, Ri —sonreí cuando rodó los ojos, asintiendo.

—Estoy segura de que se encargará personalmente de venir a dejar las pizzas —miré enojada a Rose, ya bastante tenía con que Riley se enojara por los comentarios en el teléfono, ahora se enojaría más al pensar que vendría personalmente.

—Si llega a venir seré yo el que saldrá pagar y recibir la comida —murmuró con la mandíbula tensa.

—Ya, bebé, déjalo pasar —sonreí y besé repetidamente sus labios. Vi como mi amiga salía con dos de los tres six packs hacia la sala, sonriendo pícaramente. Riley me abrazó por la cintura, acercándome hacia él, por lo que rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas. Uní nuestros labios, besándonos furiosamente. Subí mis brazos por sus anchos hombros, acariciándolos lentamente, para luego acariciar su desordenada cabellera rubia. Sonreí contra sus labios cuando gimió suavemente, por lo que él rápidamente delineó mis labios con su lengua, pidiéndome permiso para entrar. Me sentí desfallecer cuando nuestras lenguas hicieron contacto, provocando que miles de corrientes me recorrieran el cuerpo.

—Siempre encuentras la manera de calmarme —murmuró contra mi boca, sonriendo cuando mordí suavemente su labio inferior.

—Lo sabemos todo sobre el otro —sonreí y él me besó rápidamente los labios.

—Vamos, esta fiesta tiene que comenzar —rodé los ojos cuando me bajó de la encimera, tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestras manos.

—¡Bella, adivina con quién nos cruzamos al venir hacia aquí! —chilló Leah y yo sonreí ante eso. Abracé rápidamente a mis amigas y a Mike, mientras que Riley se sentaba en el asiento, sentándome en su regazo.

—Al profesor Black —respondí y ella asintió vigorosamente—. ¿Qué pasó? —chillé y todos rieron.

—Iba con el entrenador Cullen —sentí como mi rubia amiga suspiraba ante la mención del entrenador y todos rodamos los ojos—. Estábamos en la tienda de los Stanley comprando cigarros y también Mike quería comprar un tequila, por lo que nos bajamos los dos para ir a comprar —tomé la cerveza que Riley me ofrecía, por lo que me acomodé mejor en sus piernas, observando a mi mejor amiga—. Estábamos haciendo la fila para pagar y pedir los cigarros y cuando llegó nuestro turno los pedí y Mike colocó el tequila en la mesa —vi como Leah se sonrojaba y casi me ahogo con la cerveza. ¡Leah nunca se sonrojaba! —. Por lo que cuando Jessica llegó con el paquete de cigarros mío y de Tanya, y le pasé el tequila de Mike, sentí como una voz fuerte y masculina me hablaba por detrás —todas alzamos las cejas expectantes, excepto Ángela y Mike.

—Y… —comentó Jasper y Leah sonrió abiertamente.

—¡Era el profesor Jacob arcilla Black! —chilló y todas la acompañamos. Sentí como las manos de Riley iban de mis muslos hacia mi cintura, tratando de mantenerme calmada y quieta.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —chilló Tanya y Leah asintió vigorosamente, echándose aire con las manos, provocando la risa de todos—. Sigue contando.

—Resultó que era él y me sentí tan nerviosa, por que me habló al oído. ¡Al oído! —chilló y todas volvimos a chillar nuevamente. Los chicos rieron fuertemente, por lo que golpeé fuertemente el brazo de Riley.

—Basta, dejen de reírse —los reté y Alec se rio más fuerte, ahogándose con la cerveza—. Por idiota, Vulturi.

—¡Ya, basta! —gritó Rose y miró a Leah con ansiedad. Sólo por que Cullen estaba en esto.

—Y el profesor Black me dijo: una hermosa estudiante como usted, señorita Clearwater, no debería fumar y tomar a esta edad —abrí mis ojos sorprendida y sonreí con ansiedad—. ¡Me quise morir ahí mismo! ¡Me llamó hermosa! —chilló mi amiga y todas sonreímos—. Yo lo miré sorprendida, no sabía que hacer, hasta que saqué todo el coraje que no tenía y le dije: Ex alumna, Jacob, deberías saberlo…

—¡No! —chillamos todas y ella sintió—. ¡Mierda! —añadió Kate y todas nos echamos aire con las manos.

—Entonces… uf, él sonrió tan hermosamente y me dijo: Lo sé, lo tengo más que claro —imitó la voz del profesor Black y ella se sonrojó—. Por lo que me giré rápidamente, pagué y tomé a Mike y salí corriendo del local.

—¡Eres una perra suertuda! —chilló Rosalie y todos reímos—. Que daría por encontrarme con el entrenador Cullen en una situación así…

—O con su asistente —agregué y todos rieron. Para nadie era secreto que ambas estábamos loquísimas por los hermanos Cullen. Daban ganas de postularse al equipo de fútbol sólo para verlos, por lo que junto con Rose siempre asistíamos a los entrenamientos del equipo. Íbamos con las chicas, suponiendo que estábamos apoyando a nuestros amigos, sobretodo por que Riley era el mariscal, Jasper el fullback, Alec y Demetri eran parte de los ofensivos, pero todos sabían que íbamos a ver los Cullen.

Emmett Cullen, más conocido como el Entrenador Cullen, tiene 24 años y estudia Ingeniería Comercial. Era el fullback del equipo de fútbol americano de la Universidad de Seattle, por lo que venía 3 veces por semana a entrenar al equipo del instituto. El director Harrison era un viejo amigo de la familia Cullen y le había pedido como favor que entrenara a nuestro equipo. Él hacía un trabajo maravilloso.

Rose estaba locamente enamorada de él desde que lo vio a comienzos del año, pero nunca habían hablado más de 3 palabras con él. Al igual que yo con su pequeño hermano.

Edward Cullen, era el asistente del entrenador, tiene 21 años y estudia medicina en la Universidad de Seattle. Él es el mariscal de campo de equipo de futbol en la universidad, así que ayuda a su hermano cuando viene a Forks. Los lunes, miércoles y viernes eran sagrados para nosotras, eran los únicos días en los que podíamos verlos, con la estúpida esperanza de que ellos se fijaran en nosotras, pero eso nunca sucedía.

—¡Además lo llamaste por su nombre de pila! —chilló Tanya y todos reímos. El timbre sonó en esos momentos y sentí como Riley se tensaba.

—Cálmate, iré yo —noté que iba a protestar, pero le di un mirada seria y él asintió—. Rose, Tanya, acompáñenme —ambas sonrieron y se levantaron, arreglando sus ajustados jeans y sus camisetas. Me arreglé la camisa y acomodé un poco mi cabello. Abrí lentamente la puerta, para luego encontrarme con Erick Yorky de frente—. Erick, ¿Cómo estás? —saludé y él me miró fijamente.

—Hola, Erick —susurró Tanya, jugando con el comienzo de su camiseta, reprimí una sonrisa al ver como los ojos del chico se agrandaban.

—¿traes nuestra comida, cariño? —preguntó Rose, quien estaba jugando con sus rizos rubios. Vi como las manos de Erick temblaban y me apresuré hacia él.

—Gracias, Erick, estábamos muriendo de hambre.

—Sí… esto, son 45.5, chicas —respondió, tratando de ser coqueto. Las chicas ahogaron las risas con tos, provocando que yo soltara una risita.

—Eres un amor —susurré y le pasé 5 cajas a cada una de mis amigas, dejando que yo llevara las bebidas. Le pasé un billete de 50 al chico y le sonreí—. Déjate el cambio —él asintió y yo reí suavemente, cerrando la puerta en su cara.

—¡Pizza y cerveza, chicos! —gritó Tanya y todos vitorearon, acercándose rápidamente hacia la mesa.

—¿Qué tal Yorky? —preguntó Mike y Rosalie comenzó a reír fuertemente.

—Echo un idiota, como siempre —respondió Tanya.

.

.

Atrapé mi labio inferior entre mis dientes, tratando de evitar el gemido que quería salir desde mi pecho. Froté rápidamente mis piernas, tratando de calmar la quemazón que había entre ellas. Dejé que mis ojos recorrieran todo el lugar, evitando mirar ese lugar en particular, pero no tuve mucho éxito, nunca lo tenía.

—Oh, mierda… —susurré sin poder evitarlo y noté como mi voz salía un poco ronca, por lo que tocí disimuladamente, aclarando mi garganta.

—Maldición —murmuró Rosalie, también con voz ronca, pero ella no hacía nada para disimularlo, excepto frotarse las piernas.

—Deberíamos salir de aquí —comentó Leah y estuve a punto de darle la razón, pero otra imagen llamó mi atención y ya no pude contener el suave gemido que brotó de mi pecho.

—Moriré —susurré de nuevo, frotando notoriamente mis piernas. Oh, mierda.

—Estoy segura que lo hacen a propósito —añadió Tanya y todas asentimos, incluso Ángela.

—Este será nuestra última visita, tenemos que aprovecharla —impresionantemente ese comentario lo hizo Ángela Weber, provocando que todas la miráramos sonrientes.

—Te has vuelto toda una perra, Angie —comentó Rose y todas reímos.

—Todas lo somos cuando vale la pena, y ahora sí lo vale —contestó ella y volvimos a estar de acuerdo.

—¡Biers, necesito que trates de lanzarle un pase a Hale! —sentí como Rose se estremecía ante el tono autoritario del Entrenador Cullen.

—Qué daría por que me mandara así en la cama… —reí fuertemente ante su comentario, provocando que las demás me siguieran, pero habíamos olvidado que no estábamos solas. De repente sentí como nos miraban fijamente y todo el equipo de fútbol del instituto nos miraba fijamente, al igual que el entrenador y su asistente. Su asistente.

—¡Cállate, Swan! —gritó Alec y yo reí más fuerte. Mis ojos se encontraron con unas hermosas orbes esmeraldas y me sentí desfallecer.

—Si él me hiciera callar… —susurré y noté como las comisuras del asistente se alzaban un poco. Me sonrojé furiosamente ante eso.

—Somos mejores que sus porristas, deberían amarnos —reclamó Tanya y todas asentimos.

—Ya nos aman, chicas —agregó Leah. Nos graduábamos esta noche y los chicos tenían su último entrenamiento, ya que mañana tenían las finales del campeonato. Habíamos venido a apoyarlos, como siempre, y a ver por penúltima vez a los hermanos Cullen, ya que esta noche no los veríamos en la graduación y mañana sería la última vez que los veríamos, hasta que nos cruzáramos en la universidad. Sólo dos meses.

—Esta noche saldremos a bailar —comentó Tanya y todas la miramos confundidas—. Tenemos que celebrar nuestra graduación, no pienso ir a la fiesta de Lauren.

—Y una mierda, no voy ni muerta a su casa —agregó Rose y todas asentimos.

—Tenemos que decirle a los chicos —indiqué y ellas sonrieron.

—Ellos irán, nunca irían a la casa de Mallory, menos si Stanley estará ahí —rodé los ojos.

—¿Dónde iremos? —preguntó Ángela y todas miramos a Tanya.

—Eclipse, en Port Angeles.

—¿Cómo nos iremos? ¿Cada una llevará su auto o nos iremos en grupo?

—Podemos irnos en grupos de 5, en dos autos, pero para eso Bella tendría que llevar su Jeep y Alec también —comentó Leah.

—Vayamos en 3 autos, nunca estará de más tener más espacio. Nos repartimos como vamos, da lo mismo —expliqué y ellas asintieron.

—Excelente, Dra. Swan —sonrió Rose y todas rieron.

—Perra —sonreí.

Nos apoyamos en las paredes que había fuera de los camarines, esperando a los chicos para irnos. Riley, Demetri y Mike fueron los primero en salir, por lo que sonrieron cuando nos vieron.

—¡Nos vamos de fiesta esta noche, perras! —chilló Tanya y ellos gritaron fuertemente.

.

.  
—¿Estás segura que nos dejaran entrar? —Preguntó por quinta vez Ángela y todos suspiramos con cansancio—. Lo siento, chicos, pero me da vergüenza.

—Tranquila, Angie, mi hermano mayor trabaja en la barra y nos incluyó en la lista de esta noche —la tranquilizó Alec y ella asintió.

Riley se colocó a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura, causando que sonriera ante eso. A mi otro lado iba Rose y Tanya, dejando adelante a Jasper, Demetri y Kate, y atrás a Mike, Leah y Ángela. Habíamos salido de la graduación cerca de las 8 p.m., por lo que habíamos ido rápidamente a nuestras casas para cambiarnos de ropa y tomar nuestros autos. Habíamos decidido viajar en el Audi de Jasper, el Jeep de Alec y el convertible de Tanya.

Eclipse estaba a rebosar de gente en la entrada, haciendo fila pacientemente o tratando de que los dejaran entrar. Félix Vulturi, el primo de Alec, era el guardia que estaba en la entrada y Garret Vulturi era su hermano, quien nos había colado en la lista de esta noche.

—¡Félix! —saludó Alec a su primo y el grandote rápidamente lo abrazó, sonriendo abiertamente.

—Pequeño Alecito —chilló y todos reímos ante el rostro sonrojado de nuestro amigo.

—Esto es peor que bebé —susurró Riley y yo asentí eufórica.

—Garret nos incluyó en la lista —Félix sonrió y nos dejó pasar a todos, pero mirando fijamente a mi pelirroja amiga Tanya. Ella le sonrió coquetamente, guiñándole un ojo antes de entrar al club. Rodé los ojos ante su coquetería.

—Encuéntrala en la barra en 1 hora —le susurré a Félix y él sonrió abiertamente, dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Eres tan tierna —murmuró Riley y yo golpeé su costado izquierdo.

—Idiota —ambos reímos fuertemente, siguiendo a los chicos hacia la mesa. Todos nos acomodamos rápidamente en la mesa, consiguiendo sillas para que los 10 cayéramos ahí.

—Bien, como nos quedaremos en un hotel, ¡podemos beber! —chilló Demetri. Nuestros padres nos habían obligado a quedarnos en un hotel, por lo que tuvimos que reservar habitaciones y dejar los autos en el hotel, viniéndonos en taxis. Mi habitación era compartida con Rose y Tanya, por lo que sería una noche loca.

—Yo iré a la barra, así mi hermano me hace algunos descuentos —comentó Alec y todos asentimos.

—Quiero un tequila sunrise —susurré y él asintió.

—Yo también —añadió Tanya y Rose alzó su mano, pidiendo lo mismo.

—Yo quiero un cosmo —pidió Ángela, Kate y Leah alzaron sus manos pidiendo lo mismo.

—y trae 5 cervezas —comentó Riley, pidiendo por los chicos.

—Te acompañaré —Kate se levantó rápidamente y lo acompañó hacia la barra. Todos sabíamos que ella deseaba a Garret Vulturi.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Félix, Bells? —me preguntó Tanya y yo sonreí.

—Le dije que te encontrarías con él en la barra, en una hora —alcé mis cejas reiteradamente y ella se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Te amo, perra —rodé los ojos y la abracé.

—Lo sé, yo también.

Alec y Kate llegaron rápidamente con nuestros tragos, por lo que todos comenzamos a hablar animadamente. Recorrí lentamente el local y moví mi cabeza al ritmo de la música.

—¡Vamos a bailar! —chilló Leah y todas asentimos. Las 5 nos levantamos, dejando a los chicos en la mesa, quienes hablaban de su último partido mañana.

—¡Amo esta canción! —gritó Kate y todas sonreímos. Comencé a bailar junto a Rose y Tanya, mientras que Kate, Leah y Angie bailaban entre ellas también.

—Estoy ansiosa —susurró Tanya en mi oído, mientras que yo frotaba mi espalda en su pecho.

—¿Por qué? —grité sobre la música, inclinándome un poco hacia atrás. Posé mis manos en las caderas de Rose, quien se frotaba contra mí.

—Creo que sentí un flechazo con Félix, estoy ansiosa por verlo. Es tan guapo —solté una risita y asentí. Miré hacia la barra y vi como Félix miraba en nuestra dirección, hablando distraídamente con Garret.

—Creo que él también —susurré—. ¡Te está esperando, nena, ve por él! —le chillé, girándome y sonriéndole. Sentí como Rose me tomaba por las caderas y le alzabas los pulgares a nuestra amiga.

—¡Bien! —sonrió Tanya y se alejó hacia la barra.

—Nuestra polluela ha dejado el nido —sollozó Rose y todas reímos. Cambiamos de pareja y comencé a bailar junto con Leah, ambas llevábamos falda de mezclilla y camisas, junto con unos hermosos tacones.

Estaba moviendo mis caderas al ritmo de Glad you came, cuando sentí que dos fuertes manos me tomaban por la cintura. Me tensé ante eso y giré mi cabeza su dirección, encontrándome con los brillantes orbes castaños de mi mejor amigo. Rodé los ojos y me relajé, colocando mis brazos en su cuello.

—Idiota, me asustaste —la risa de Riley me dio de lleno en los oídos y sonreí.

—Lo siento, bebé —respondió y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música. Habrían pasado unas 3 canciones cuando noté que Ángela estaba bailando con Alec, mientras que Leah y Rose bailaban entre ellas.

—Iré a bailar con las chicas —le susurré en el oído y él asintió, besando mi frente antes de comenzar a bailar con una chica de ahí.

Me paré al lado de mis amigas y ambas sonrieron, colocándome en medio para que bailáramos pegadas. Reí fuertemente cuando Leah colocó sus manos en mis caderas, bajando sensualmente hasta quedar de cuclillas en el suelo. Sentí como Rose hizo lo mismo por detrás y rodé los ojos.

—¡Esta es tu noche! —chillaron fuertemente y yo las abracé fuertemente. Leah iba a volver a hacer su paso mortal cuando un musculo y guapo moreno se plantó frente a nosotras, con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Ex alumnas! —saludó el profesor Jacob arcilla Black. Sentí como mi boca se abría dé la impresión, estaba más guapo que nunca, se veía genial con esa camiseta y esos jeans. Podía ver que mis amigas no estaban mejor que yo, por lo que traté de recuperar la compostura.

—¡Jacob! —chillé y él sonrió divertido—. Ya no somos tus alumnas —le expliqué y sus ojos brillaron al ver a Leah. Ah, mierda.

—Y estoy feliz por eso. Llámenme Jake, chicas, soy 5 años mayor que ustedes —todas asentimos y él sonrió—. Leah —ella lo miró sorprendida y se sonrojó furiosamente. Junto con Rose soltamos risitas tontas.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y asintió eufóricamente—. Perfecto —sonrió él y estuve apunto de chillar.

—Nos vemos, chicas —susurró ella y nos abrazó, chillando débilmente. Vimos como se alejaban un poco y comenzaban a bailar.

—Es lo más caliente que he visto en mi vida —susurró Rose y yo asentí. Ambas nos miramos y chillamos suavemente, abrazándonos rápidamente.

—Perra suertuda —comenté y ella asintió—. Bailemos —continuamos bailando por un rato, cambiando repetidamente de posiciones—. Creo que mañana deberíamos ir con las camisetas que los chicos nos dieron, así nos distinguiremos del equipo rival —comenté mientras la abrazaba por detrás, pegando mi pecho a su espalda y moviéndonos con sincronía.

—Tú deberías ir con la camiseta que Riley te dio y yo iré con la de Jazz, las chicas podrían ir con la de los chicos —comentó fuertemente, tratando de que la oyera.

—Deberíamos ir a celebrar, ir a la pizzería o a La Push —ella asintió efusivamente y yo sonreí.

—O podríamos hacer una fiesta, que Alec ponga la mansión y estaremos bien.

—Yo no pondré la casa, quedará hecha una mierda…

—Yo tampoco la pondré, por eso le pediremos a Alec o a Deme… oh, mierda —se interrumpió y se tensó en mis brazos.

—¿Qué suce…? —las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta al ver quién se acercaba a nosotras—. Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda.

—Mil veces mierda —susurró ella y trató de seguir moviéndose, pero estábamos un poco nerviosas.

—¡Chicas! —Saludó él y nosotras sonreímos con nerviosismo—. ¿Ex alumnas, eh? —preguntó y sonrió abiertamente, marcando los hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Sentí como Rose suspiraba y sonreí.

—Entrenador Cullen —saludé y él rodó los ojos.

—Sólo díganme Emmett, chicas, o Emmy, osito, galán, papito, gatito —ambas reímos fuertemente ante eso y él nos sonrió—. Esto… Rose, ¿quieres bailar conmigo? —sentí como ella volvía a tensarse y yo sonreí. Le guiñé un ojo a Emmett y moví a mi amiga hacia delante.

—¡Disfruten, chicos! —alcé mis cejas repetidamente y ambos se sonrojaron. Vi como ambos se miraban tímidamente, para luego comenzar a moverse al ritmo de la música. Emmett tomó un poco más de confianza y la abrazó por la cintura, logrando que Rose lo abrazara por el cuello. Sonreí ante eso.

—Ha sido muy tierno de tu parte —me susurraron, para luego abrazarme por la cintura. Me tensé rápidamente, tratando de salir de ese agarre—. Tranquila, Bella —abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar su voz y mi cuerpo rápidamente se relajó. Me giré entre sus brazos para verlo tan jodidamente perfecto frente a mí—. Hola —sonrió torcidamente y sentí como mis bragas se humedecían.

—Esto… Hola —respondí y me sentí nerviosa. ¿Por qué me abrazaba? ¿Cómo es posible que los tres estuvieran aquí?

—¿puedo bailar contigo? —mordí nerviosamente mi labio ante su pregunta, por lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza, provocando que él sonriera más, marcando unos pequeños hoyuelos. Sexi.

Pasé tímidamente mis manos por sus fuertes y anchos hombros, sintiendo sus músculos bajo mis palmas, y las coloqué detrás de su cuello, acercándome un poco hacia él. El agarre en mi cintura se incrementó y sonreí de forma involuntaria. Edward me acercó más hacia él, dejando casi nulo espacio entre nosotros, y apoyó su frente en la mía, mirándome fijamente.

—He querido hacer esto desde el día en que te conocí —susurró y yo lo miré sorprendida. Él no podía estar diciéndome esto.

—¿Qué? —Bien, Isabella.

—Te he deseado y querido desde el primer día en que te vi, Bella —repitió y yo sonreí abiertamente.

—Yo también lo he hecho —comenté y él sonrió abiertamente. Sentí como la música cambiaba y me giré en sus brazos, pegando mi espalda a su pecho. Comenzamos a movernos lentamente, tratando de llevar nuestro propio ritmo. Abrí mis ojos para ver como los orbes azules de mi mejor amiga me miraban divertida. Ella y Emmett nos sonrieron, provocando nuestra risa.

—Hemos esperado demasiado por ustedes —susurró en mi oído y me estremecí ante el contacto.

—Nosotras igual —susurré y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Pero ahora sí podemos —gemí suavemente cuando besó mi oído, mandando miles de estremecimientos hacia mi cuerpo. Sentí como sus brazos se afianzaban en mi cintura, por lo que me giré con rapidez y ataqué fervientemente su boca. Ambos gemimos fuertemente ante el contacto y me sentí morir. Él delineó suavemente mis labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar, y yo abrí rápidamente mi boca, dejando que mi lengua entrara en contacto con la suya. Sentí como mis piernas comenzaban a fallar, por lo que me aferré con más fuerza a su cuello, logrando que él se separara con un gemido.

—Conozco un lugar —susurré en su oído, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Edward gimió fuertemente, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Tomé su mano entre la mía y dirigí hacia cuarto de empleados que había cerca de la barra. Pasamos dificultosamente el tumulto de gente, por lo que brazo de Edward se intensificó en mi cintura. Pasamos por al lado de la barra, donde Kate estaba hablando con Garret y ambos nos sonrieron con picardía. Hice un pequeño gesto a mis amigos y ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

Ingresamos al pequeño cuarto y encendí el interruptor que había junto a la puerta, logrando que el cuarto se iluminara. Era pequeño, pero había una televisión, baño y un sillón bastante cómodo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Edward me giró rápidamente y estrelló sus labios contra los míos. Gemí fuertemente ante eso y él cerró la puerta, pegándome contra ella. Pasé mi mano a tientas, echándole el cerrojo, no quería que nadie interrumpiera.

—Te deseo —susurró contra mis labios y sonreí abiertamente.

—Yo también —comenté, comenzando a desabrochar su camisa. Se veía demasiado sexi con ella, pero estaba segura que se vería mejor sin ella. Él me miró atentamente, sonriendo abiertamente. Se la quitó con rapidez y la tiró al suelo. Me mordí fuertemente el labio al ver su pecho, completamente tonificado, por lo que pasé mis manos por sus pectorales, deteniéndome en su estómago.

—Se siente tan bien —susurró y yo asentí. Él me tomó por el cuello y me besó furiosamente, provocando que ambos gimiéramos. Sentí como sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar mi camisa, dejándome sólo con mi brasier de encaje azul—. Mi color favorito es el azul —comentó besando mi cuello, mordiéndolo y succionando a su gusto. La pequeña habitación estaba llena de mis gemidos y jadeos, los cuales se perdían con la potente música que sonaba al exterior— y me encanta como se ve en ti —susurró besando la unión de mis senos, provocando que mi piel ardiera a su paso. Besó mis pechos por encima de la tela, para luego llevar su mano hacia mi espalda, buscando el broche de la prenda. Sonreí cuando no pude abrirlo, por lo que llevé una mano hacia tras y lo desabroché con rapidez. Me miró con una sonrisa y tiró la prenda hacia nuestra pequeña pila de ropa en el suelo.

Pensé que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho al sentir como su boca besaba y succionaba mis pezones, provocando que mis gemidos y jadeos se incrementaran. Sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a sudar y pasé una mano por el suave cabello broncíneo de Edward, el cual también estaba un poco sudado. Sonreí cuando gimió, por lo que volví a tironear un poco su cabello.

—Bella —gimió suavemente y yo sonreí. Lo alcé, con ayuda de él, y besé rápidamente sus labios, bajando hacia su cuello, donde succioné y mordí ávidamente, me sentía sedienta de él. Besé delicadamente su pecho, bajando hasta su estómago, el cual se contrajo ante el tibio contacto de mis labios. Desabroché rápidamente sus vaqueros y los bajé, dejándolos hasta los tobillos, donde él se los sacó junto con sus zapatos. Quedé de frente con su gran erección, la cual pedía auxilio entre esos trozos de tela.

—Creo que necesitas ayuda —susurré y bajé la última prenda. Oí como gemía ante el roce de la tela y sonreí con energía. Una gran y maravillosa erección me dio la bienvenida, y yo sólo pude lamer mis labios.

—Bellllla —siseó cuando besé sus oblicuos, bajando lentamente hasta la parte importante. Tomé su erección entre mi mano y besé su punta, provocándole un sonoro gemido. Utilicé mi mano libre para afirmarme en su trasero, maravillándome con lo firme que estaba. Lamí y besé su longitud, saboreándolo con avidez. Abrí mi boca y la introduje dentro ella, succionando con vigorosidad y ansiedad, causando que mi acompañante jadeara en busca de aire—. Oh, mierda —siseó y yo reí suavemente, con su erección dentro de mi boca. Sentí como comenzaba a colocarse más duro, por lo que comencé a mover mi mano a la par que mi boca, mordiendo suavemente en ocasiones —Bella… me vendré… sácalo —jadeó y yo negué con la cabeza, mordiendo un poco más fuerte su erección, causando que se viniera con violencia en mi boca. Tomé todo su semen, tragando hasta la última gota—. Gracias —susurró en cuanto me levanté, por lo que me besó violentamente, provocando que gimiera fuertemente—. Tu turno —murmuró contra mi cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente, para luego bajar y besar superficialmente mis pechos, bajando hacia mi estómago y besándolo suavemente. Alzó una de sus manos y desabrochó mi falda, bajándola por mis piernas y dejándola junto a nuestra ropa. Alzó la mirada y me sonrió perversamente—. Lo siento —lo miré confundida.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté y él sonrió antes de romper mis bragas azules. Lo miré sorprendida y luego hice un puchero—. Me debes unas.

—Pronto iremos a comprar unas —sonrió y yo le correspondí. Él quería seguir conmigo. Él quería que…

—Oh, mierda —gemí cuando besó mis partes. Sentí que casi me venía ahí mismo ante el contacto de su boca con mi humedad—. Edward —gemí cuando comenzó a succionar fuertemente mis pliegues, causando que pegara mis manos en la puerta, tratando de sostenerme de algo. Me sentí desfallecer cuando introdujo 2 de sus perfectos y finos dedos dentro de mí, bombeando con rapidez, mientras que besaba y succionaba mi botón, causando que el fuego en mi vientre comenzara a incrementarse—. Edwarrrrrd —siseé cuando mordió mi botón, causando que el orgasmo me llegara violentamente. Sentí como bebía todo de mí, dejándome casi limpia.

—¿Qué tal? —susurró contra mis labios, besándome fervientemente. Gemí ante el extraño sabor de su lengua. Pasó sus manos por mis costados, dejándolas en mi trasero para luego alzarme con facilidad, provocando que enredara mis piernas a su cadera—. Dios —siseamos ante el contacto. Se sentía de maravillas. Nos guío hacia el sillón y se sentó, dejándome a horcadas sobre él. Sonreí ante eso y apoyé los tacos en el piso y me afirmé de sus hombros para alzarme, acomodándome sobre él. Edward apoyó sus fuertes manos en mis caderas, guiándome hacia su ya erecto miembro, pero nos detuvo antes de que hiciéramos contacto—. Tengo un condón en la billetera… —susurró con voz torturada y yo sonreí.

—Tomo la píldora, bebé —susurré contra sus labios y él asintió, comenzando a bajarme de nuevo hacia su erección. Me sentí morir en cuanto hicimos contacto y mi respiración se atoró, haciéndome ver estrellas. Miré fijamente esos orbes esmeralda que tanto amaba y sonreí, mientras que él me besaba rápidamente los labios.

—Te amo, Bella —susurró antes de ingresar complemente en mí. Sentí como todo el aire de mis pulmones se acababa, dejándome tensa por un segundo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con violencia contra mi pecho y sonreí abiertamente. Lo abracé por el cuello y besé lentamente sus labios, maravillándome por la sensación de sentirlo dentro de mí y por saber que me amaba.

—Yo también te amo, Edward —respondí y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad. Me alcé nuevamente y me dejé caer sobre él, provocando que ambos gimiéramos fuertemente. Sus manos se afianzaron en mis caderas, ayudándome a encontrar el ritmo perfecto. Comencé a cabalgarlo con más rapidez, sintiendo como el nudo en mi estómago volvía a nacer, y él comenzó a corresponder mis embestidas, dando precisas estocadas en mi encuentro. La fricción entre nuestros cuerpos era maravillosa, me sentía increíble.

—Mierrrda —siseó él cuando pudo ir más profundo, por lo que comencé a moverme con más rapidez, sintiendo como mi centro comenzaba a contraerse entorno a su miembro.

—Me… vengo —susurré y él incrementó nuestro ritmo.

—Vente, bebé, vente para mí —murmuró contra mis labios y sentí como mi cuerpo explotaba en un maravilloso orgasmo. Lo sentí venir segundos después de mí, dando lentas estocadas para incrementar nuestro orgasmo. Dejé que mi cabeza se apoyara en su hombro, tratando de recuperar la respiración y la lucidez—. Ha sido perfecto, mi amor.

—Lo sé, ha sido maravilloso —susurré y levanté mi cabeza para ver su rostro. Tenía toda su cara sudada y su cabello mojado, pero se seguía viendo perfecto—. Te amo.

—Te amo —susurró contra mis labios y me besó lentamente.

Me levanté lentamente, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Lo ayudé a levantarse y nos acercamos hacia la puerta, donde estaban todas nuestras ropas. Alcé mis bragas rotas y volví a hacer un puchero.

—Estaré sin bragas ahora —lamenté y él me miró fijamente.

—No dejaré que nadie te vea sin bragas, a menos que sea yo —sonreí ante su tono y me agaché para tomar mi brasier.

—¿Qué harás al respecto? —lo provoqué, abrochándome con facilidad la prenda.

—Ahora eres mía, Isabella, y yo soy completamente tuyo —sonreí con felicidad ante eso y él me besó la frente con cariño.

—¿Esa es tu manera de pedirme que seamos novios?

—Sí. ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta —respondí, abrochando mi falda. Él me pasó mi camisa y me la colocó, abrochando los botones él mismo.

—Bien, por que lo serás para siempre —sonreí ante eso y traté de arreglar mi cabello, por lo que mejor lo recogí en una desordenada coleta.

—Eso se rige para ti también, cariño.

—No pediría más —sonrió y entrelazó nuestras manos. Abrimos la puerta y apagamos la luz, saliendo hacia el ambiente nocturno.

—¿Te apetecería continuar toda la noche? —le susurré al oído y él gimió suavemente. Sonreí ante eso y pasamos por la barra. Kate y Garret nos miraban divertidos, y mi amiga chilló cuando vio nuestras manos unidas—. Dile a mis compañeras que se busquen dónde esta noche —le comenté mientras besaba su mejilla y la de Garret. Ella asintió y me encaminé junto como mi novio hacia la salida.

—¡Perra suertuda! —chilló detrás de nosotros, provocando que ambos riéramos.

Y sí que tenía suerte.

* * *

**¡Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
